Storm Clouds
by SpaceGeek8643
Summary: This is based off of Darkgamer159's Pertemis challenge :) After the giant war, Annabeth accepts immortality and leaves Percy behind. Aphrodite has a plan... One to do with a certain silver-eyed goddess of the hunt.


Chapter 1  
The Olympus Throne Room was greater than before, despite the fact that some of it was still unfinished. White pillars held up the room, with bronze interlacing it. _Annabeth sure did a great job redesigning Olympus!_ Percy thought to himself with a small grim. His sea-green eyes twinkled with amazement and pride, amazement from the beautiful architecture, pride from the fact Annabeth, -the love of his life- accomplished this.

"Demigods and goddess, for winning this war for us, we offer all of you immortality." Zeus' loud thundering voice called, echoing through room, seemingly bouncing off the walls. All the demigods looked shocked at the generous offer. It wasn't common for the Olympians to just hand out immortality.

Jupiter continued. "Jason Grace, my son. I offer you immortality for being part of the seven, and defending Olympus. We thank you for your hard work."

Jason considered this. _Thalia was immortal, Piper might be immortal.. I don't want to live without Piper."_

"I will only accept your generous offer as long as Piper, too accepted. I don't want to live my life forever without her." Jason responded, turning to see Piper. Piper's sleeves fell down to her figure tips. Her hand cover her mouth as tears of happiness stream down her tan cheeks.

"Jason- I don't want to live my life without him forever, so I accept!" She said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Then I too, accept your offer, Lord Jupiter." Jason said quickly, before rushing to embrace Piper in a hug. Aphrodite squealed, waving her hand. Jupiter did the same, watching as the pair was engulfed in light.

When the blinding pink and blue lights ended, the two demigods were standing. Pipers brown hair was shinier, and her eyes seemed to change color even faster.

When the rest of the demi-gods receiving rewards received them, only Annabeth and I were left. Athena and her complete gracefulness stepped forward.

"Annabeth Chase, Architect of Olympus, will you accept our gift of immortality?" She asked, her voice filled with pride.

With no hesitance, Annabeth smiled. "Yes! Mother, I accept your offer!"

Percy's sea-green eyes looked shocked. "Annabeth?"

The blonde immortal turned. "Percy.. I am sorry. I don't love you anymore, I know your answer would be no."

There was no apologeticness in her voice.

No remorse at all.

Poseidon turned to face Percy. "I offer you the same, son. So tell me, will you accept?"

The demi-god took a breath. "No. But I do have another thing I wish for."

Zeus leaned forward, curious to what the demigod will want.

 _Probably something to benefit him- No! Artemis, he is the only acceptable man on this planet. We must trust him!_

"I want Hestia and Hades returned to their rightful thrones on Olympus."

Hestia looked up from the hearth. Her flaming orange eyes looked confused, yet happy. Zeus nodded, waving his hand.

Hestia looked at Percy, wrapping her warm arms around him. "Speak to me when you have the chance, young one."

Two thrones erupted from the ground, filling the empty spots. One was made of black obsidian with bones placed in it. At the top was a single skull, symbolizing the god of the underworld. The shadows seemed to reach out to the throne, awaiting commands from their master.

The second throne was warmer, with light orange flames flickering off the top. The throne itself was a white color, but orange spiraled up the sides.

Hades and Hestia sat in their respective thrones, smiling as they became Olympians.

Down at the beach, Percy was watching the water move against the shore. His sea-green eyes didn't show the usual mirth, but rather sadness and hurt.

A average sized woman wearing a red robe with golden sleeves. Her gentle orange eyes were locked on Percy, know she had to talk to the young demi-god.

Hestia made no effort to be silent, for she had been crunching through the sand quite loudly. If Percy noticed, he didn't show it. "Percy," The goddess called, her voice gentle and warm. She sat next to him, watching the waves.

"Percy- I am not going to even attempt to know what you feel. I just want you to know, I am here for you."

"Hestia, can I tell you something?" Percy asked, pulling his eyes away from the sea to the goddess's eyes.

Hestia nodded. "Anything, Percy."

The sea-green eyed demigod took a breath. "When I got back to camp, I saw something. Annabeth was making out with Justin from the Apollo cabin."

Hestia looked shocked. "But-"

Percy continued. "And then I realized, she never loved me. She only wanted power and pride." He closed his eyes. Tears dripped down his face, as he said the next sentence. "I wa-wanted to go visit my mother, you know, tell her the news. Bu-" His voice cracked as he looked down. "They were dead."

 _Flashback_

 _Percy stopped at the apartment building in front of him. Something seemed… off. Percy's demigod instincts where screaming at him to run._

 _It was quiet._

 _The demigod uncapped his bronze sword, going up the stairs to make it to his apartment. To his surprise, the door…_

 _Was.._

 _Open?_

 _When Percy pushed the door he saw something that made him snap._

 _His mother and Paul where laying on the floor, Paul with a knife in his chest. An empousa was drinking the blood of his mother,_

 _The pipes burst alive with water, forcing the monster to the wall. "What are you doing here!" The demigod growled, his eyes dark as a hurricane._

" _I-I was sent by Gaea as a last resort! If her plan failed, kill your famil-"_

 _She was cut off by a blade in her chest._

 _Percy rushed over to his mother, gently shaking her. "Mom? Mom! Please be okay!"_

 _Sally groaned. "Percy…"_

" _MOM! It's going to be alright! I'm- I'm going to call the medics, you will be fine!" The young boy cried, tears dripping onto her chest._

" _Percy… It will be too late. I love you, please, don't loose yourself to the anger and grief… I love you so much my baby…"_

 _Sally let out her last breath, her eyes glazing over._

 _OVER!_


End file.
